


Drink Spiller

by engels



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, theyre in a fucking closet at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engels/pseuds/engels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess you could say Tyler is "closeted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Spiller

Tyler clutched the red cup of redder liquid with both hands as he lingered around the drink table, trying desperately not to look as awkward as he felt. His hands sought something to do so he would look busy, hopefully busy enough to deter anyone from talking to him. They’d be welcome to try, Tyler scoffed mentally; the music and chatter of a hundred liquor-happy high schoolers around him would require a megaphone to cut through. 

Tyler wasn’t sure whether the slight blurriness in his vision was because of the sonic vibrations rattling his ribcage, or whatever was in his cup. He sniffed it. It smelled like poison, and, faintly, cherries. He didn’t like it.

“Holy f--shit, sorry,” A passing figure collided suddenly with Tyler’s shoulder. He fumbled with his cup, spilling a generous splash of cherry sin down the front of his shirt. 

“Oh my g-” Tyler almost swore, holding the cup in front of him with a sticky hand and pulling out the hem of his shirt to inspect the damage. The soaked fabric peeled uncomfortably off his stomach and reeked like the devil’s distillery. “Are you _serious?_ ” He demanded of whoever was in front of him.

The boy was halfway gone before Tyler confronted him, already weaving through the throng of bodies, talking and laughing at someone out of sight. He shot a glance and a sheepish grin over his shoulder at Tyler’s call and lifted his own cup in a quick apology before disappearing past a couple necking in the hall. 

Annoyed, wet, and frustrated, Tyler huffed and grumbled to himself, setting his cup down by the brim on the cheap plastic tablecloth beside him. He took a moment to consider how he’d even landed himself in this situation in which he had been ditched by his friends, the very friends that convinced him to come out in the first place, and was left alone and humiliated by the drink table like a loser. In that moment, Tyler wondered if those “educational videos” his teachers made him watch in middle school about peer pressure had it right all along. Luckily, no one yet had offered him marijuana, because he wasn’t totally convinced he wouldn’t instinctively slap the blunt to the ground.

“Whatever.” Tyler said to no one, before tossing his cup into the trashcan and leaving his spot at the wall. All the doors in the narrow, crowded hall looked the same, and it wasn’t until he walked in on something weird in what looked like a kid’s bedroom that he finally stumbled into the bathroom. Tyler shut the door quickly and locked it, finally exhaling the air he didn’t realize he’d been holding as he listened to the dull thump of the music continuing outside in time with the pounding in his skull.

The sink ran hot then freezing cold as Tyler stretched his shirt under it, scrubbing the fabric together, trying uselessly to wash out the sticky red liquid. He caught his eyes in the mirror and felt unreal; too sharp, too crisp, almost unrecognizable under the stinging fluorescent light and heavy silence that suddenly drowned out everything except his own pulse and the rush from the faucet. He watched his pupils flood black against brown, noticed the sweat beading on his forehead and the slight purplish tint under his eyes, saw the tiny spidery veins criss-crossing in the corners of the dull whites of his eyes with crystal clarity. He could hardly register the body in front of him as his own, feeling instead like a ghost tethered to earth by one delicate, splintering threat.

Tyler turned the sink off with trembling fingers and let his shirt fall back to where it clung to his skin. He backed up and walked to the toilet, dropping the lid and sitting down. Breath came with some difficulty as Tyler tried to remember the calming exercises he’d been taught to use, letting his head fall into his hands and his elbows rest on his knees.

Breathe in. Hold, 8 seconds. Exhale. 

Repeat. Repeat again.

Breathe, hold, 8 seconds. Tyler felt his heart rate slow slightly, edging closer to peace with every 8 seconds that passed. Exhale.

BANG!! The door flung open and crashed against the wall, commotion flooding the room like evil out of Pandora’s box. Tyler jumped and looked up to see someone entering the small bathroom loudly, still distracted by whoever they were talking to behind them before turning to see Tyler still sitting there, frozen in place.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn't-” The boy began and Tyler wanted to throw himself off a cliff as he recognized him as the shoulder-bumper from earlier. He looked away and moved to back out and close the door when Tyler rediscovered his feet and stood up. 

“No, no it’s fine, go ahead, I was just leaving.” He hastily wiped his eyes--when had he started crying?--with the back of his hand and went to shuffle around the boy, who hadn’t left yet, still standing in the doorway with one hand on the doorknob. “I thought I locked the door.”

“Lock’s broken." The boy cracked a toothy grin, perfect teeth gleaming in the bathroom light. “Hey, didn’t I spill something on you ten minutes ago?” 

Tyler was in a hurry to leave, but Drink Spiller was blocking the way out with his broad chest and he really didn’t want to try to push past him and reveal that he’d been having a mini panic attack in the bathroom of a party like a baby. “Yeah, yep, that was me. Anyway,” he gestured lamely to the hall, avoiding the boy’s gaze.

He didn’t seem to get the message. “Are you okay?” The boy asked, the joviality in his voice replaced with what sounded like genuine concern. 

Tyler stretched a smile across his face with great effort, like pulling stiff clay. He felt like the comedy mask. “Yeah, thanks.” He bantered, “Just a little pissed about the huge stain on my shirt.”

The concern faded from the boy’s face as he smiled again, twinkling brown eyes crinkling sincerely in the corners. His eyebrow twitched slightly as he replied, “Uh, I think there’s cleaning stuff in the supply closet, want me to show you?”

Tyler nodded, face feeling slightly less plastic and smile feeling slightly more real at this kid’s natural ease. The boy held the door open with one arm and gestured to Tyler to step out past him.

He followed closely behind the boy, side-stepping couples and squeezing past one dude with one cup in each hand and one in his Cheshire grin, sloshing messily down his obscenely sparkly fitted blazer. Tyler didn’t even know how many of these kids went to his school, honestly. Probably not many. 

“So,” Tyler spoke to the back of the boy’s faded blue head as they walked through the house, “How do you know where things are here?” A stupid question, probably; from the looks of the boy’s gauged ears and effortlessly punk demeanor, this was very likely not his first house party.

“Well, I figure you’d find cleaning supplies in a cleaning supply closet, so it seemed reasonable. Also,” he paused to pick up a ping pong ball that had rolled to his foot, smirking, “This is my house.” He handed the ball off to Sparkly Blazer, who appeared just to get it back and vanished once more into the crowd.

Tyler felt his cheeks heating up as he opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again before finally getting his words out. “Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry.” 

The boy, who Tyler had decided to appropriately nickname “Blue Boy,” pulled open a plain white closet door, sticking his head in to peer around. “For what?” He called, “I have these things for a reason. Besides,” he stepped into the closet, scanning the labels of assorted bottles on a wooden utility shelf. “I’m glad you came, you’re cute.”

Taken aback, Tyler blinked twice and hardly noticed when Blue Boy swore under his breath, still checking bottles. “It’s too dark, I can’t see anything.”

“Let me try.” Tyler offered, stepping into the closet when Blue Boy shuffled as far over as he could in the cramped space. He picked up a lilac bottle with a spray nozzle. “I think this is it.”

He straightened out to turn to Blue Boy, bottle in hand, and found himself almost chest-to-chest with him, inches away in the small, dim closet. Blue Boy’s breath tickled Tyler’s skin, jumpstarting his heart rate as he swallowed thickly and clenched his jaw. 

Blue Boy spoke first. “Yeah that’ll....that’ll get the stain right out.” He sounded hindered, hesitant. Tyler didn’t know what to make of it.

“Yeah.” He breathed. 

It was as if they’d telepathically greenlighted each other; Blue Boy met Tyler’s lips at the same time that Tyler met his halfway in the tight space, crashing together with breath and fire. He exhaled hard through his nose as he fought to match Blue Boy’s intensity, mouth falling open to grant him access. 

Tyler didn’t know how long they stayed liplocked, or when he lifted his hands to graze along Blue’s scalp, and he especially didn’t know how much he relished the quiet groan he coaxed from the other boy with it. 

Hands settled at Tyler’s hips, pushing up the hem of his shirt to trail along the soft skin underneath. They left too soon when they separated, and Tyler immediately felt the loss of Blue Boy’s lips on his. “Wha-?”

“Hang on,” Blue reached past him and tugged the door shut, sealing them both in total darkness and, more importantly, privacy. Tyler was thankful for it. Making out with random boys in closets was not something he was accustomed to, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to recover if he were caught doing it. Especially, he thought, by Sparkly Blazer, who he just _knew_ would be the type to announce it to the whole house.

“Good thinking.” Tyler agreed, before craning up to reconnect their lips. Blue Boy’s hands found Tyler’s hips again, pulling their bodies flush together. He dipped from Tyler’s mouth to his neck, lavishing him with hot breath and his delicate tongue. Tyler’s head lolled back and hit the door, exposing more of the tan skin that Blue delighted in dragging his lips over. 

The muscles in Blue’s broad shoulders rolled tantalizingly underneath his shirt as his head sunk further down Tyler’s throat to the junction between his shoulder and neck, biting gently. Tyler hummed, head lifting heavily back up from the door and tucking into Blue’s own shoulder, inhaling deeply. Clean shampoo, alcohol, aftershave. He was warm and firm, and felt inexplicably _familiar_ to Tyler; a sturdy, comforting figure in a washer-softened vintage tee.

All too soon, Blue pulled off, hovering an inch away from Tyler’s lips, eye to eye and tempting him to close the distance. He slipped a thigh between Tyler’s legs, which instinctively parted.Tyler could just barely make out the features on Blue’s handsome face in what little light crept under the door, and it seemed like he was grinning. Whether it was a smirk or a genuine smile, he couldn’t tell, but he was eager to find out.

“You’re already hard,” Blue purred, dragging his thigh teasingly against Tyler’s crotch and pulling a breathy exhale from his parted lips. God, was he ever. “Want me to blow you?”

Tyler’s eyes would’ve rolled back into his skull as he felt arousal drive through his gut like a stake.. He nodded, not trusting the vernacular of his arousal-stupid brain.

Blue Boy wasn’t having it. He tilted his head slightly, eyes glinting, and this time Tyler _knew_ he was definitely smirking. “Is that a yes?”

“God, yeah.” Came Tyler’s rushed response as he lunged forward, hands flying up to either side of Blue’s head, fingers running through his hair as he kissed him messily. Blue returned it without hesitation, meeting the fly of Tyler’s skinny jeans and undoing it with nimble fingers.

When they disconnected again, it was with Blue sinking to his knees and Tyler watching his every smooth movement as if he’d never see anything quite as delicious in his life. He couldn’t tell in the darkness, but Tyler felt Blue’s eyes on him as he ran his hand up his leg to his inner thigh and paused there, thumb massaging circles _right_ next to where Tyler really needed it to be right now. 

Tyler resisted the urge to tug on Blue’s hair as he set one hand on the door behind him as an anchor. Finally, Blue unzipped his jeans the rest of the way, mouthing warm and damp over Tyler’s leaking cock, still straining against his boxers.

“Y-You’re a tease,” Tyler caved, fisting a handful of Blue’s tousled locks and twitching his hips upward.

Blue laughed quietly and pulled Tyler’s boxers out of the way. He paused before licking delicately at the underside of Tyler’s cock. It was barely more than a kitten lick, but Tyler couldn’t wrangle back the cut-off moan that ripped from his throat. “Seems like you like it, though.” Blue commented, breath tickling Tyler when he spoke. Tyler gasped. “You’re crazy sensitive.”

Tyler would have retorted, but the words were stolen from his mouth when Blue mercifully took him into his mouth, sinking all the way to the base in one fluid, practiced motion. “Ohhhhhmygod-” Tyler moaned loudly, unrestrained. His head fell back once more, Adam’s apple bobbing as he forgot how to swallow. 

Every time Blue met Tyler’s abdomen with his nose, he moaned softly, as if he was getting as much pleasure out of giving it as Tyler was from receiving it. _Not possible_ , Tyler thought as his hips rolled forward uncontrollably, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Blue’s throat in the most indescribable, _insane_ sensation he’d ever felt in his whole life.

Blue’s tongue massaged Tyler’s underside as he swallowed around his cock, pulling another loud, broken moan from Tyler above him. His hand closed over Tyler’s hand in his hair, indicating him to pull harder. Tyler was happy to oblige, tightening his hand and navigating Blue’s head up and down on him. Even when Tyler’s thrusts became rough and sloppy, even when his other hand joined the first in weaving through Blue’s hair and guiding his head down, not once did Blue gag or choke. Clearly, this wasn’t his first time. The thought set Tyler on fire.

Blue surrendered all control to Tyler, eyes fluttering shut and breathing deeply through his nose. His fingers dug into Tyler’s thighs to steady himself as Tyler fucked his mouth, moans jumping in pitch and frequency until a hoarse groan shredded from him and Tyler grated out a warning. “I’m really close, I’m gonna-do you want me to-?”

He relinquished his white-knuckled deathgrip on Blue’s hair, expecting him to pull away. Instead, Blue moaned and began to stroke Tyler quickly and skillfully, sucking on his head and swirling his tongue around his slit and that was absolutely it.

Tyler lost control, pulling Blue’s hair mercilessly as he held his head down on his cock, coming hard down his throat. He moaned high and fast, voice splintering along with his senses as Blue’s throat worked around him.

Tyler still hadn’t returned to his body when Blue pulled off, hissing at the overstimulation. He placed butterfly kisses on Tyler’s hips as he came down, with a tenderness that spread warmth around Tyler’s still-coiled stomach.

Blue kissed him gently when he came back up, and Tyler kissed back, this time with no urgency, all sweetness. 

“That was...” Tyler struggled to string together exactly _what_ that just was. Something amazing, he was sure. Hopefully the start of something even more amazing. “Thank you.” Charming.

Blue laughed again, sincerely. “My pleasure. Should we, uh, rejoin the party?”

Tyler nodded, still hazy. Blue opened the door a crack, just enough to peek out and ensure they hadn’t been spotted. “You go first, I’ll follow.” He suggested.

Tyler nodded again. He wondered how long it would be before he was fluent in English again, if ever. He stepped out of the closet, momentarily lost on what the hell he was supposed to do now. Blue stepped out after him, pulling the door shut behind him. 

Finding his friends seemed like a reasonable idea to Tyler now, but right before he swept away into the crowd, a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned, facing Blue’s smiling face.

“We should do this again, sometime.” He offered, and Tyler agreed. “I’m Josh, Dun, by the way. You?”

“Tyler Joseph, and yeah, definitely.” 

Josh’s evergreen smile was infectious and Tyler thought if a sunny day had a face, it would look like him. “Oh! Hang on,” Josh said suddenly, throwing open the closet door and grabbing something. He held out the lilac spray bottle for Tyler, who was confused for the moment it took him to remember he still had a giant stain down his shirt and smelled like prom night. “Still wanna get that stain out, or will you be okay?” 

“I think I’ll be okay.” Tyler said, and he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohboy.jpg


End file.
